Diamante en bruto
by lauz9
Summary: Pequeño fragmento de lo que pudieron ser los pensamientos de Johanna siendo mentora durante los 74º Juegos del Hambre. Reto de los mini-fics de Agosto del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Johanna Mason.


**Diamante en bruto**

Summary: Pequeño fragmento de lo que pudieron ser los pensamientos de Johanna siendo mentora durante los 74º Juegos del Hambre. Reto de los mini-fics de Agosto del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Johanna Mason.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.

.

 **Diamante en bruto**

 **.**

Recargada en el lavabo del tocador no recuerda cuantas veces ha entrado aquí para poder respirar. Se siente asfixiada. La hipocresía y opulencia la asquean. No quiere estar aquí pero no puede hacer nada para librarse de ese infierno disfrazado de celebración. Tiene que resistir.

Levanta la cabeza y mirándose al espejo casi no puede reconocerse. Se observa con detenimiento y casi podría jurar que ese rostro le pertenece a otra persona. Del otro lado del cristal, la observa una mujer estilizada, pulida y perfeccionada que nada tiene que ver con quién una vez fue e inevitablemente, su corazón se contrae al pensar que si _él_ la viera de esta manera la odiaría un poco más.

Aprieta sus puños llena impotencia e incapaz de creer que siga en este lugar. Apenas han pasado unos cuantos días de esta nueva tortura y sino fuera porque los chicos que trajo de casa no lograron sobrevivir al baño de sangre esto sería todavía más insoportable.

Regresa a la habitación contra su voluntad y camina entre los asistentes soportando las miradas lascivas de quienes la han tenido y de quienes todavía no. Su cuerpo se estremece solo de pensarlo, pero no se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho puesto que todo sacrificio ha valido la pena aunque _él_ nunca sepa que las cosas que tanto aborrece de ella han sido por su bien.

Se aparta de la multitud observando una de las pantallas más alejadas que proyectan los Juegos. No tiene ganas de verlos, ninguno de los vencedores en realidad, pero es necesario para poder seguir a las pobres víctimas llamados tributos.

Ha sido mentora por muy poco tiempo, apenas unos cuántos años, pero si algo ha aprendido en este oficio es que ya sea por su mano o no, la culpa por esas muertes serán una carga que tendrá que llevar el resto de su vida. Este año tiene dos rostros más a la colección de sus pesadillas, dos niños que, aunque desde el momento en que los vio comprendió que no tenían ninguna oportunidad, intentó salvar.

En la pantalla aparece esa chiquilla del doce, otra vez. Hace poco acaba de despertar y aunque le cueste reconocerlo, lo que hizo con las rastrevíspulas es algo digno de recordar. Esta junto a esa niña del once, como en los últimos días, y al parecer tienen algo entre manos aunque no se ha comentado nada en los resúmenes todavía.

– Hola, preciosa – pregunta alguien a su espalda – ¿Qué te parece el espectáculo?

– Muy colorido, como podrás imaginar. – responde con ironía sin inmutarse.

– Lo sé, el color rojo sangre está de moda, ¿no lo crees? – dice y por primera vez desde que ha llegado sonríe.

– ¿Qué quieres Haymitch?

– Siempre al grano, preciosa. Me gusta. La verdad solo vine a evitar que Chaff beba de mi licor.

– Deberías estar en tu cubículo o conquistando señoras solitarias. Tus dos tributos aún están con vida. – señala apuntando hacia la pantalla

– ¿Y así privarte de mí inigualable presencia? – comenta con ironía aunque la verdad no espera respuesta. – ¿Has visto a mis chicos de este año?

– Todos los han hecho, Haymitch.

– Ellos son lo que necesitamos… la chica me recuerda un poco a ti, solo que sin lo salvaje.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? No entiendo que quieres decir, idiota. Habla claro o voy a colocar mi hacha en un lugar que no te va a gustar.

– Ellos pueden lograrlo, alguno de los dos. La forma en que la gente los ha seguido… yo no lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Inclusive no lo vi con el "Príncipe del Mar".

– ¿Y dime de que les va a servir? ¿De qué le ha servido a Finnick la popularidad o de qué me ha servido a mí? – Pregunta perdiendo los estribos – Porque si quieres que vivan entre lujos hasta que sus patrocinadores se peleen su cuerpo como un simple trozo de carne, vas por un buen camino.

– No tiene que ser así, Johanna. Al menos ya no más. Mis chicos son diamantes en bruto, cualquiera de los dos, el que salga con vida puede ser la esperanza para todos, solo tenemos que pulirlo antes de que ellos lo hagan.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Lo sabrás pronto, ahora me iré antes de que noten mi ausencia. – comentó dejándola perpleja y más confundida que antes.

Días después, en una habitación distinta a la suya, Johanna ve como una flecha se dispara con precisión como un acto de piedad que no se había visto en mucho tiempo. Algo nace en ese momento, algo que desde que entró en aquella habitación del lujoso hotel años atrás, nunca pensó volver a sentir.

Sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla, ve como los tributos del doce son obligados a asesinarse porque solo hay un vencedor y eso debieron tenerlo claro desde el principio; es entonces que reconoce que la ilusión ha llegado a su fin, han ganado una vez más, pero nada sucede como pensó.

Unas simples bayas lo provocaron todo. El Capitolio fue doblegado por dos niños que por un minuto fueron más poderosos que toda una nación. Haymitch tenía razón. El poder que ejercen sobre Panem acaba de hacerse evidente y la esperanza es su arma principal.

Ese día algo cambio para todos, una chispa se encendió. Esos chicos podrían hacer la diferencia y solo esperaba que ese borracho pudiera darles la libertad que un día le prometieron a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Besos, Lauz.**


End file.
